


at the same time

by Romennim



Series: Soulmate Short Stories [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harassment, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: In a world where a person feels their soulmate's emotions, Kakashi believes his emotions are just his own and so does Obito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on tumblr who asked: "would you mind a Kakashi/Obito soulmate prompt? one where soulmates feel each other's emotions, please, thank you <3"
> 
> the Obito I wrote is heavily influenced by the amazing blackkat. I admit I have a few black holes in my knowledge of Naruto, so if anyone appears OOC, it's completely and utterly my fault!
> 
> thanks to the lovely ladychild for her beta work!

Kakashi thinks he doesn’t have a soulmate. Everyone says a person can feel their soulmate’s strong emotions, but Kakashi is pretty sure every emotion he feels is his.

_(Obito fears he is alone. He is sure his heart is just his, that there are no foreign emotions coming alongside his. It’s sad, but it’s the reality of his life.)_

His, is the admiration Kakashi feels for Minato, the affection he has for the man who has agreed to take him under his wings despite his father’s betrayal of the Leaf.

_(His is the admiration Obito has for Minato. Minato, one of the greatest shinobi Konoha has ever seen, willing to teach such a hopeless ninja like Obito, always patient and ready to explain a move, a jutsu one more time. Obito admires Minato with the blind and absolute love a child has for a parent, and Obito is just grateful that Minato doesn’t give up on him.)_

His, the joy when Minato invites Kakashi and his genin team for a bowl of ramen. Well, when Kushina drags them all for a bowl of ramen, he should say. He never shows it, but Kakashi treasures those moments above all others. It makes him feel like he belongs, like there’s a place where he won’t be measured against the ghost of the White Fang.

_(Obito’s is the joy he feels when Kushina drags them all to the stand where they eat bowls and bowls of ramen. Obito looks around himself, at Minato, at Kushina, at his team, and he’s happy because he’s not alone. As much as the Uchiha ignore his presence, his team doesn’t. And Obito loves it.)_

Kakashi’s, definitely, the irritation when Rin moves up to him and smiles cheerfully, trying to flirt with him. And his, the annoyance when Obito sees it and glares at them. Really, it’s not Kakashi’s fault! But does Obito care? Of course not.

 _(Obito’s the irritation when Rin saunters up to Kakashi, Obito’s eternal example of the kind of ninja he won’t ever be. Kakashi, who always looks down at him as if Obito didn’t deserve to share the same air as Kakashi. Oh, Obito knows it’s nothing personal, per se, [as much as a part of him would like to, because a person can’t change his character and that way it wouldn’t be_ his _fault], but Obito hates it all the same, because he fears he won’t ever be good enough in the eyes of his teammate.)_

So, really, Kakashi is pretty sure that he is alone and he’s fine with that, he really is. If sometimes his eyes trails after Obito heading back to the Uchiha Compound after a hard day full of training, longing heavy in his heart, well, no one knows. Not even his soulmate.

_(So, Obito is alone in his own body. No soulmate to speak of, but he tells himself to be happy, that he’s lucky, because he has friends in his life, a team he would die for and a lot of people have even less than that. But that doesn’t mean that, sometimes, even if he doesn’t want to, he finds himself watching Kakashi when the boy retrieves his things and starts going home. Obito wonders what it would be like if they were friends and not empty silence would welcome them home but a cheerful smile and laughing eyes.)_

Then the Sandaime sends them to a boring, escorting mission and the daughter of the lady paying them takes a shine to Kakashi. Minato smirks at Kakashi in obvious amusement, but Kakashi just feels aggravated at the development. The entire journey the girl tries to chat him up at every occasion. Rin glares at her every time she can do it without the mother seeing, and after a while even Obito starts at them both, as if it was somehow Kakashi’s fault.

Kakashi’s temper deteriorates quickly, and he’s always irritated. He’s so busy trying to put every team member he can between himself and the girl that he doesn’t wonder about his own emotional state.

The situation finally comes to a head the night before their mission should end. They’re staying in an inn where Obito and Kakashi are going to share a room, when a knock sounds right after dinner. Kakashi goes to look and of course it’s her. Before he can say anything, the girl walks up to him and forcefully kisses him.

Kakashi, despite being the genius shinobi he is, freezes for a moment and panic starts to set it. Then the strongest wave of anger, mixed with jealousy, hits him and someone pulls him back from the girl.

Kakashi is a bit dazed, but he sees very clearly Obito stepping protectively in front of him, glaring at the girl.

“I don’t care who your mother is, you’re going to leave my friend alone, you understand?!?”

How come Kakashi has never seen how beautiful Obito is, how magnificent, when fire rages in his body and eyes?

The girl stutters something and runs away, but Kakashi doesn’t care, because the wave of concern and affection rushing through him are strong and comforting, but especially not _his_.

Obito seems to come at the same conclusion as him, now that the catalyst is gone and he freezes.

Kakashi feels hurt and panicked. Surely his chance with his soulmate isn’t already over? _Kami, please, Obito-_

“Hush.” Obito says, before he embraces Kakashi tightly. “Stop panicking, it’s okay.”

Kakashi huffs, bewildered and a bit offended that Obito thinks he’s panicked because of that stupid girl, but returns the embrace, burrowing his face into Obito’s neck.

“Friend, huh?” he mutters against Obito’s warm skin. “I like that.”

Something electric goes through Kakashi then and a moment later he recognizes what it is. He and Obito are both, and at the exact same time, ridiculously happy.


End file.
